creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The following is a timeline of the events of the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. All dates are in the Xaronese Imperial Calendar unless noted. Before the Xaronese Era (BXE) c.13,798,000,000 BXE *The universe is formed. 65,000,000 BXE *The dinosaurs of Earth are rendered extinct. c.200,000 BXE *Humans are brought to the Teggedon Spiral by the Precursors. 1200 BXE *'The Age of Wandering: '''The Xaronic peoples migrate south and form several kingdoms in what will later be known as Xarony. The kingdoms of Xarony will later become the cultural nucleus of the Holy Xaronese Empire. 780 BXE *Khet'Shiar is founded. *The Typhon Maelstrom is formed. 215 BXE *'The Shiar-Karvan Contention (215-108 BXE):' Count Lannixus II of Arslan conquers the Island of Karvan and founds the Kingdom of Karvan. The new king refuses to pay homage to his feudal overlord, the king of Shiar, sparking off a series of wars between the two kingdoms. Even after both kingdoms are incorporated into the Holy Xaronese Empire, houses Shiar and Karvan will continue to be hostile to one another all the way into the 41st century. 20 BXE *25 Dragon: Straxus the Conqueror is born. 13 BXE *'The Red Army of Udrek is founded:' King Hypaxes Dragonheart assembles an army of mercenaries and employs them as a full-time standing army, the first in Xaronese history. When the Holy Xaronese Empire is founded, the Red Army will become the Imperial Army. 3 BXE *King Hypaxes is assassinated under mysterious circumstances, his son Straxus becomes King of Udrek. *'The War of Ice and Fire (3 BXE-1 XE):' The Kingdom of Shiar and its allies form a military alliance to completely dismantle the League of Udrek known as the Great Northern Army and invade the southern kingdoms. The invasion ironically serves to unite the southern kingdoms against the north. The Xaronese Era (XE) 1 XE *'Battle of the Saieor:' The Great Northern Army clashes with League forces near the Saieor river. After a hard-fought battle, Straxus the Conqueror's armies triumph. *'The Holy Xaronese Empire is founded: Straxus the Conqueror unites the kingdoms of Xarony and is proclaimed Emperor of the Xaronese. 31 XE *'''Medraut's Rebellion (31-33 XE): Duke Malloraxes tal Medraut attempts to usurp his half-brother's throne. The war ends when both Emperor Straxus and Duke Malloraxes are killed in the Battle of the Quisson. 7th century XE * The Imperial Xaronese Calendar is introduced. 14th century XE * The Xaronese Alphabet is introduced, replacing the older and more complex logographic script of Old Xaronese. 1895 XE *'The Atomic War:' The Holy Xaronese Empire succeeds in conquering its home planet, which is renamed Xaron, after developing nuclear weapons. Any nation that refuses to submit to the Empire is obliterated. The widespread use of nuclear weapons causes a rise in genetic mutations, prompting the Empire to perform a series of "genetic purges" against former enemy populations. 1910 XE *The Imperial Xaronese Navy is given control of all military space operations. 1915 XE *The Xaronese send manned expeditions to each of Xaron's three moons. 1966 XE *The Xaronese begin mining helium 3 from Vendis. *The Khorellian explorer Malcaelt Hyardas circumnavigates Khorellia. 23rd century XE * The Prantillomite Confederacy is founded. 25th century XE *'The Khorellian Star Federation is founded:' The United Khorellian Government agrees to give its offworld colonies a small degree of representation, forming the Khorellian Star Federation. Despite their new status, the Khorellian interstellar colonies remain thoroughly under the heel of their Khorellian overlords. 27th century XE * The Prantillomite Wars (1st: 2623-2627 XE, 2nd: 2649-2655 XE, 3rd: 2676-2694 XE): The Holy Xaronese Empire and the Prantillomite Confederacy wage a series of wars throughout the 27th century. The Prantillomite Confederacy is overrun by the Xaronese at the end of the third war. * The Selukarian Empire is founded: Morregon rai Himeko succeeds in conquering the entire planet of Selukar and declares herself Selukarian Empress. 2996 XE * The First Xaronese-Federation War (2996-3098 XE): The Holy Xaronese Empire launches a full-scale invasion of the United Technocratic Federation of Systems. Although the Xaronese are initially successful, they are soon worn down by fierce Federation resistance and a brutal Federation counterattack. The Empire and the Federation agree to an armistice and the creation of demilitarized zones between Xaronese and Federation systems. 2999 XE * Sack of Darukkath: The Federation capital at Darukkath is sacked by the Xaronese. The federal government is forced to retreat to Iost Prime where it will remain for the next twenty years. 3021 XE * Siege of Ruixoan II: UTF forces lay siege to Emperor Kellaxus XII's general headquarters on Ruixoan II. The siege is later broken by Admiral Ulrixus e Alarixus tal Shiar and the privateer Luxas Trask. 32nd century XE * The Selukarian-Wulgarundian War: The Selukarian Empire conquers the Wulgarundian Empire. The Wulgarundian Space Force makes its last stand at the Typhon Maelstrom where they are massacred by the Selukarians. Wulgaru Prime falls soon after. 3104 XE *'The Stellar Kingdom of Jion is founded:' Prefect Kryon Brisaddas declares the independence of Jion Prefecture as the Stellar Kingdom of Jion. The new kingdom signs a non-aggression pact with the Xaronese. *'The Drungaran Empire is founded:' Space Chief Marshal Rohan Venator conquers a swath of federal territory and declares himself emperor of the Drungaran Empire. 3106 XE *The crime lord Dagon Torrek founds the Most Serene Republic of Bessar from his headquarters on Bessar Prime. 3117 XE *'The Khorellian Star Empire is founded:' The military strongman Kostys Daescht dissolves the Khorellian Star Federation and proclaims himself Emperor of the Khorellian Star Empire. 3197 XE *The Treaty of Daezo-Halthreya officially ends the Xaronese-Khorellian Wars. 34th century XE * The Spatharite Dominion is founded: Qanuut Spatharis' Exodus Fleet settles on a planet later named in his honor. The newly named Spatharites proceed to enslave the native inhabitants of the planet. 35th century XE *'The' Selukarian War: The Holy Xaronese Empire conquers the Selukarian Empire. 3615 XE *'The Falzirian Cluster War (3615-3619 XE):' The Stellar Kingdom of Jion and the Khorellian Star Empire go to war over ownership of the Falzirian Star Cluster. 3954 XE *Ganjiaxes e Kellaxus tal Xaron is born on Xaron. 3979 XE *Thraxus e Seijixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. *Straxus e Ganjiaxes tal Xaron is born on Xaron. 3996 XE *Kalixus e Shivaxes Sarin is born on Prantilles. 4000 XE *16 Horse: Rojixus e Thraxus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. *5 Rat: Straxus e Straxus tal Xaron is born on Xaron. 4001 XE *18 Eagle: Lannixus e Berixus tal Karvan is born on Xaron. *21 Scorpion: Khytaxes e Rillotaxes Trask tal Tanith is born on Tanith. *7 Dragon: Rhexis e Lannixus tal Azad is born on Ruixoan II. 4002 XE *Garrovixus e Vaessoraxes Prast tal Thrale (Garrou Prast III) is born on Thrale. *Ulrixa ei Thraxus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. *Xentrixa ei Straxus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. 4003 XE *Monaxus e Britaxis Dakar is born on Tycara. *Seijixus e Thraxus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. 4004 XE *34 Eagle: Merixus e Jiorexus tal Jessad is born on Xaron. *16 Ox: Gallomaxus e Radamaxes Kevor is born on Perasilik III. 4008 XE *Craxis e Thraxus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. 4022 XE *Straxus e Rojixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. 4024 XE *Seijixa ei Rojixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. 4025 XE * The Galactic War begins: The heir to the Celegonian throne is assassinated while on an unofficial state visit to the Celestial Kingdom of Hallusar. The Celegonians, emboldened by the United Technocratic States Federation's full support, make a series of demands they know the Hallusarians will never agree to. The Celegonian Empire declares war on the Hallusarians, causing centuries of alliances, militarism, and racial hatreds to culminate in the Galactic War. By its 24th year, the Galactic War is already more destructive than any previous conflict in history. * Fenrixus e Rojixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. * Ulrixus e Rojixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. * Genserixus e Iskandrixas tal Ulquill is born on Hyrkkanis III. * Battle of Reyok: Jionese and Bessaran forces clash in the disputed Reyok star system. 4027 XE * Operation Impeccable Timing: The Khorellian Star Empire invades the Drungarian Empire. 4028 XE * The First Siege of Hallusar: '''League Militant forces launch an unsuccessful offensive to conquer the Hallusarian capital. 4034 XE * '''Battle of Janntir: The Spatharite-held hypergate at Janntir falls to Quantorian forces, the Spatharite garrison is slaughtered. * Battle of Hyrkkanis III: The Quantorians conquer the Xaronese colony at Hyrkkanis III. 4037 XE *Valkyrixa ei Rojixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. * The Hallusarian Civil War (4037-4041): King Riyon III is overthrown by Atton Verastys and the Hallusarian Republic is declared. Regional warlords supportive of the monarchy unite under Field Marshal Terun Ossus and eventually overthrow the republic. Although Riyon III is restored to the throne, he is merely a figurehead. Category:History (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)Category:History (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)